


居心不良

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双姜, 洁虎, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 下午茶时间～姜代理最喜欢奶油面包了。CP: 洁虎&双姜，前后有意义Warning: AU+OOC，没有贞操，没有道德，能接受再看
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Jbaek - Relationship, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 1





	居心不良

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于FM的VCR人设，以及另外一位大大写的文和脑洞之友阿染  
> 前文指向阿染的《心术不正》。  
> 超喜欢金组长和姜代理的小恶魔人设～

姜代理终于做完了手头上的方案。

按下保存键，彻底关掉文档，他习惯性地伸懒腰。谁知就这么随意地一拉伸，生生把腰间最酸痛的几块肌肉拉扯出一种微妙的疼痛感。

啧，果然还是做得太过了。

姜代理不得不放缓动作。他一边扶着腰，一边调整姿势，让自己那几块明显之前使用过度的肌肉回归到原始的位置。

而坐在正前方的金组长，正一脸笑眯眯的样子看着他。

真是⋯⋯罪魁祸首还笑得这么滋润，便宜了你了。

姜代理无视自己的直属上司就坐在自己的眼前，毫无顾忌地拿起他心爱的奶油面包就往茶水间走。

这个点的茶水间通常都不会有人进来，而姜代理最喜欢趁着这段安静的时间过来小憩一会。刚咬上几口充满厚实奶油的面包，茶水间就来了一位不速之客。

金组长一脸好整以暇地看着已然吃得满嘴奶油的姜代理。显然他也不恼姜代理如此明显的偷懒行为，拿起杯子就为自己冲了杯黑咖啡，有一口没一口的喝着，很有耐性的等待着什么。

姜代理终于吃完最后一口奶油面包，一直安静等待的金组长放下手中的马克杯，两人默契的相视一笑。

“要不要继续上一次还没结束的事？”

语气像是来邀请他喝杯咖啡一样平凡，话语却是暗示着各种不可告人的下流。不愧是恶魔组长金钟炫，姜代理想。

当然这恶魔的形容词也不仅仅用在工作层面上的。

完全没有思考过拒绝的理由。姜代理很自然而然地把重心依靠在流理台上，结实的大腿微张，留出适当的空间，无言的配合着已经凑过来的金组长。

咖啡的味道首先窜进鼻腔。带点苦味的舌头梭巡着刚被奶油浸润过的牙龈，显然这里的甜味还不足以稀释黑咖啡的苦涩。不安分的舌头开始探索敏感的上颚，想要汲取更多香甜的味道。

然而，还未等咖啡的苦涩味得到缓解，更具侵略性的甜味就冲入口腔，狡猾的舌尖有意无意地划过上下颚，时而画圈时而舔舐。不再满足于气味的交换，舌与舌之间开始纠缠，掠夺彼此的呼吸与氧气。

本能地靠近对方，两人此时此刻都没有打算克制些什么。双手自然而然地抚上对方，渐渐升高的体温暗示着接吻开始不能满足两人。

他们需要的远比现在所拥有的多。

突然，一阵不合时宜的敲门声响起。还在探索对方口腔深度的金组长和姜代理不得不放开彼此，只见姜丹尼尔皱着眉头看着他们，显然很不满两人此时此刻的行为。

“阿，原来是丹尼尔啊。”金组长淡定地整理着衬衫，仿佛刚才什么都没发生一样，只有嘴边蹭到的奶油证明了刚才的荒唐。

“黄经理虽然又出差了，但也就离开个三天，希望金组长你能稍微⋯⋯节制一下。”姜丹尼尔推敲了一下用词，希望他能听得进去

毕竟他是传说中的恶魔组长啊。

“嗯，我知道了。”金组长舔掉嘴角的奶油，像是在回味一般，“奶油面包挺好吃的，下次也带我一份吧。”

姜代理挑了挑眉当做答应。

姜丹尼尔听着这莫名其妙的对话就知道两人肯定在对什么暗号。想都没想就往两人中间一站，试图隔开两人，省得又整出什么幺蛾子出来。

金组长也没继续停留在茶水间，施施然地走回了办公室。姜代理无不可惜的叹道，“面包都没了。”嘴巴还多了一股咖啡的苦味。

而姜丹尼尔的眼神明了又暗。姜代理因为接吻而变得红润的嘴唇正一张一合，微乱的衬衫和领带宣告着刚才的荒唐。他不动声色的把茶水间的门锁了起来。

姜代理像是没看到姜丹尼尔的那点小动作，他似笑非笑地舔了舔嘴角仅剩的奶油，“可我还想吃奶油啊~”

“你想吃的‘奶油’，我这里有。”姜丹尼尔如是说。

End.


End file.
